PROJECT SUMMARY- ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core provides management for the Center grant Core services. The Administrative Core will ensure that the Microscopy Core and the Bioinformatics Core operate smoothly to support projects of Qualifying Investigators, other investigators in NINDS-priority areas, and young investigators. The Administrative Core also assesses work flow of the two Cores and monitors the prioritization plan. Finally, the Administrative Core monitors the activity reports prepared by the Core Directors and oversees the recharge arrangements in place for each Core.